Miroku's Girlfriend
by queen of air
Summary: Miroku has a new girl hes hanging out with... But he promised Sango he wouldn't date anyone unless it was her... what should Sango do when she finds out...
1. Chapter One

"We don't want any cookies... Religious reasons..." Sango yelled after being woken up by someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Open the door, Sango!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Sango whined and got up. "This is what I get for falling asleep on the couch!" She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Damn straight..." Kagome told her.  
  
"What d'you want and why are you here so early...?" She asked, sleepily.  
  
"It's noon!" Kagome told her.  
  
Sango stared at her then sighed. "What do you want?" She sat back down on the couch.  
  
"I want to talk to you..." She said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well... I wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it from someone else..." She said quickly.  
  
"Hear what?" She asked.  
  
"Me and Inuyasha went out to the movies last night ... And guess who we saw..." She told her.  
  
"A flying green pig?" She asked.  
  
"Not quite..." She almost laughed. "We saw Miroku and some person..."  
  
"So... You're telling me this why?" Sango asked.The someone was a girl..." Kagome said, looking down. She knew how much Sango actually like Miroku...Even if Sango didn't.  
  
"Are... are you sure?" She asked.  
  
She nodded. "When the movie was over, me and Inuyasha, being the curious people we are, followed them. They both got into Miroku's car. So we followed them home.... When they got to Miroku's house, they both went inside." She paused and looked around the room.  
  
It was nice and almost neat like always.  
  
"We watched from our car and could see their shadows through the curtain. He took off his shirt then she took off her's... Then he grabbed her side or something and they fell onto the couch." She'd let Sango draw her own obvious conclusions.  
  
"The... the egotistical pompous ass..." Sango said.  
  
~/~ Flashback ~/~  
  
"Please? Sango come on! Just say yes! You'll only technically be going out with me! I _need_ a girlfriend!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"Religious reasons..." He said quickly.  
  
"Which would be what?" She asked.  
  
"I'm becoming a monk..." He said.  
  
"Why do you need a girlfriend to become a monk?" She asked.  
  
"It's complicated... And you'd have to be becoming a monk to understand. And you can't. Because you're a girl. So don't get any ideas..." He said tauntingly.  
  
"Why would I want to be a monk?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know... Why _would_ you?" He asked.  
  
"Errg! Never mind! Are you going to give up your lewd ways?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Why would I do _that_?!" He asked.  
  
"Because you're becoming a monk."  
  
"Am I?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Oh... Okay then..." He smiled. "Do you want me to give up my lecherous ways?"  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"YES!" She said again.  
  
"Okay..." He paused. "Are you sure you're sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! Damnit yes!" She told him.  
  
"Excellent..." He said, then walked out of the room.  
  
Five seconds later he reappeared with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Oh... and now you're officialy... I mean technically... going out with me..." He laughed and ran back out.  
  
"Damn you, Miroku! I never agreed to that!" She told him.  
  
"I promise I'll never cheat on you Sango..." He said, laughing.  
  
"We're _not_ going out!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"That's not what you said..." He said slyly.  
  
"What ever... Go ahead and think what you will..." She told him.  
  
"Oh... I will..." He said lecherously.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"I promise you here and now Sango," He grabbed her hands. " That until we make this relationship more than just a technicality, I wont date another woman..." he told her.  
  
"Right.... Whatever..." she said.  
  
~/~ End Flashback ~/~  
  
That had been atleast two months ago. Sango hadn't foun any proof of him cheating on her. Until now.  
  
"I can't believe him." Sango said.  
  
"I know he's an ass... A damn bastard who can't keep his promises..." Kagome told her.  
  
"Remember how we were all planning on going to the mall tommorow? Well... I'm not going to go... I'm not going to talk to Miroku again. Ever. Everytime he calls me or our plans involve him, I'll make sure that something comes up..." Sango said.  
  
"Umm... Okay..." ~That's not what I would do... But okay...~ she thought. "I'll help when I can..."  
  
"Thanks Kagome... Wha twould I do with out you... Didn't you and doggie boy have a date today?" Sango asked. Inuyasha was known as doggie boy to her because when they met the guys on halloween five or six years ago, Inuyasha had been dressed up as a dog demon. Miroku had been dressed as a monk.  
  
"Yeah... We're going out to lunch... I have him waiting out in the car... Like a good doggie..." She laughed.  
  
"You go ahead and go on your date... Don't worry about me..." Sango told her.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.  
  
"Okay... I can see you're fine... I'll leave you here now to come up with whatever devious plots of vengance you intend to make..." Kagome said (with a straight face...), hugging Sango.  
  
"Bye" Sango said.  
  
When Kagome left, Sangoturned around and switched on her very big, (and very loud and expensive) stereo system and turned it to a very loud hard rock station. She made sure the volume was up _loud_ and screamed as loud as she could. Which was pretty loud.  
  
"The bastard. The prick.... The _dick_... Evil lying piece of shit!" She exclaimed and hoped no one could hear.  
  
She ended up spending the rest of the day in her bed , reading, watching t.v. or sleeping.  
  
The next day, when Miroku called to ask if Sango was still going to the mall with them, she didn't answer the phone... ~I love caller i.d.~  
  
Five minutes later Kagome called.  
  
"Hey Kag..." She said answering the phone and using her nickname for her.  
  
"Hey... Miroku jsust called me and whined about how you're not home." Kagoem tod her.  
  
"Yeah... I didn't answer the phone..."  
  
"I figured... I told him I'd find you... Oh... Last night /i told Inuyasha that you aren't talking to Miroku... And he promised to play dumb if he tired talking to him..." She told her.  
  
"Playing dumb's not hard for him..." Sango said.  
  
"No it's not..." Kagme agreed. "Anywho... since you're not coming to the mall with us... You and me'll have to get together and do something..." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay... I'll see you later Kag... I've gotta go..." She said, then hung up.  
  
A few moments later she slumped down on her couch and thought about it.  
  
"This should prove interesting..." She said to herself. "And boring..."  
  
It would be hard for her to avoid him durring school. He was in a lot of her classes. But so were Kagome and Inuyasha. They'd help her when they could. She'd just have to deal with it herself in the classes Inuyasha and Kagome weren't in with her and Miroku.  
  
A/n: 'ello! i started a new fic! its miroku and sango duh! and if you've read all the pretty things... ( the s/m fic i finnished....) you can probably tell that this isn't the sequel.... so.... anywho rate reveiw and blahblahblah...  
  
If u read all the pretty things already.... tell me what u want the sequel to be about.... Sango/Miroku...Kagome/Inuyasha... others...? tell me i need to know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lol  
  
~I be Raven~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Monday at school, Kagome told everyone that Sango had lost her voice, as they had previously planned. If she couldn't talk, she wouldnt be able to respond to Miroku so he'd leave her alone for now... Right?  
  
"Hey, Sango..." Miroku said, sitting next to her in their science class. The teacher was almost always twenty minutes late.  
  
Sango was reading some book, ignoring him. Each class was 45 minutes long, so the people in the class had most of it to themselves like a study hall or something.  
  
She looked up from her book and almost glared at him.  
  
"Oh... Yeah... That's right... You lost your voice..." He said conceredly.  
  
*~Yeah... sure... ~* she thought.  
  
"Leave Sango alone, Miroku!" Kagome said after just entering the class room late. Sango looked at her gratefully.  
  
"I wasn't bugging her... Or trying to make her talk..." he said.  
  
"Yeah... Well... She feels like shit so leave her be!" Kagome told him.  
  
Okay...." He sighed, turning to talk to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango smiled and returned to her book, she'd have to remember to thank Kagoem for helping her, later.  
  
~/~  
After school, Kagome went home with Sango.  
  
~/~  
  
They sat on Sango's couch in the living room. Inuyasha would be picking Kagome up later for the date theye had planned in a half hour.  
  
"So... Where are you and Inu going?" Sango asked.  
  
"Either the ymovies... Again... Or the mall... " She told her.  
  
"Cool... Have fun for me... " She told her.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'd be the third wheel...." She said simply.  
  
"I see your point... That's never fun... So... I'll make sure I have some extra fun wherever we go for you..." Kagome told her.  
  
"Thank you..." Sango laughed.  
  
The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times...  
  
"Aren't you going to answer it?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango checked the caller i.d. "It's Miroku... You answer it..."  
  
"Kagome nodded and picked up hte phone. "Hello?"  
  
There was a pause as he said something.  
  
"Hi Miroku.... No.... She doesn't have her voice back yet... If she did why would I be answering the phone?" She said.  
  
Sango laughed silently.  
  
"What do you want Miroku? We're busy." she paused as he answered. "No, Sango will not go to the movies with you and your friends... Right Miroku... I'll make sure she knows you want her to call you when she gets her voice back... Bye."  
  
Sango laughed again, only outloud this time. "That was good... " She said, as a loud car honked outside her window.  
  
"That would be Inuyasha.... I'll take my leave now..." Kagome said, giving Sango a hug. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Kagome... Call me later..."  
  
"I will... Bye..." She said as she ran out smiling.  
  
/~*~/~*~/  
  
"Why'd you drag me here again, Kagome?" Inuyahsa asked. They were at the mall sittign on a bench out side of one of the stores inside.  
  
"Because we've seen everything good that's playing at the movies..." she told him.  
  
"Holy shit Kagome! Is that Miroku?!" He asked pointing.  
  
"Shit... Yeah it is..." She said, watching as Miroku and the girl they'd seen him with at he movies walked into a girls clothing store.  
  
"She's pretty hot..." Inu mumbled, then got smacked upside the head by Kagome.  
  
"We are so following them!" Kagome said, walking off towards the shop they had just gone into.  
  
"This is so stupid..." Inu mumbled, following her as she entered the shop and hid behind a clothes rack.  
  
"Shut up! They'll hear you!" She told him.  
  
"Fine!" He said.  
  
"Eeek! They're coming! Quick! In here...!" Kagome said, pushing him inside the circular rack of clothes... They sat in the center of hte circle, kagoem half on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"I could get used to this..." Inuyasha said, smirking at Kagome.  
  
"Shhh!" She said.  
  
Miroku and the girl were looking at the clothes on a rack near the one Kagome and Inu were inside of, so they could hear everything said clearly, but couldn't be seen.  
  
"Oh... And last week, my ex- did the funniest thing... And by funny... I mean creepy... It involoved a puppet... Think about it." She said. She had the most annoying voice Kagome had heard in a long time.  
  
"I can only immagine what he did with it..." Miroku said, smiling lewdly.  
  
"How d'you think I'd look in this?" She asked, holding up a pair of very low cut jeans and an almost see-through, fishnet sleaved shirt.  
  
"Hot..." He laughed.  
  
"I am so getting this!" She shreiked.  
  
"What do you mean you're getting it...? I'm the one with the money here!" He said. They both laughed like it was an old joke or something.  
  
~* She's gotta be atleast two years older than him... Definately out of school...*~ Kagome thought.  
  
"Come on... It's all clear this way." Inu said, pulling her out.  
  
"I've got to call Sango when I get home..." She said. Inuyasha led her to a bench and sat, but she sat on the ground.  
  
"Hello? Kagome...? It's a bench.... You sit on it... That's what it's for..." He said.  
  
"You don't know that!" She said.  
  
He looked at he funny , then quickly stood. "Can we leave yet?" He asked.  
  
"Sure... I need to call Sango.... She wont be happy..." Kagoem said.  
  
"Why don't i just drop you off there?"  
  
/~8~/~8~/  
  
"Hey Sango?!" Kagome yelled through the door. "I know you're in there! Did you fall asleep again?!"  
  
"I need to stop falling asleep on the couch..." Sango said, opening the door.  
  
"Good plan..." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well? You weren't planning on coming over here again... That I know of... You must have some reason for coming here and waking me up..." Sango said.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see your best friend?" Kagome asked, smiling.  
  
"That depends... What are you here to tell me...?" She asked, knowing Kagome to well.  
  
"Alright... You caught me... Me and Inuyasha went to the mall, figuring Miroku and that girl would be at the movies.... Well guess who we saw at the mall." Kagome said.  
  
"Miroku and the bimbo..."  
  
"Yup... So we followed them and hid in a clothes rack.... She said somethign about her creepy ex and then asked how he thought she'd look in the outfit she had picked out and he said hot..." Kagome told her. It wasn't that big a thing... But still....She thought Sango ought to know about it...  
  
"Anything else?" Sango asked.  
  
"oh... And she has to be atleast two years older than us.... definately out of school..."  
  
"Alright... So... Anywhoo... Is Inu waiting for you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nope... I'm gonna hang here for a little while." She told her.  
  
"Oh... Thank you for inviting your self into my house..." Sango said.  
  
"Oh... you're-"  
  
"Shh!" Sango said, cutting her off. " I think I heard something..."  
  
"Is your mom home?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No... She's at work " She whispered.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I think it came from outside..." Sango said, then opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Sango..." Miroku was staning right outside the door... He must've been listening to them. "It appears you have your voice..."  
  
"Heehee... umm.. I just got it back recently...?" She treid.  
  
He nodded, not believing her. "Well... I came by to make sure that you were doing okay with out your voice... Maybe make yo usome soup or something... But I guess I'll just leave."  
  
"Wait, Miroku, I-" She began.  
  
"Why'd you lie to me, Sango?"  
  
"I didn't!" ~* But you did lie to me... *~ she thoguht.  
  
"You promised you'd never lie to me..." He told her.  
  
"You promised you wouldnt have a girlfriend unless it was me!" She countered.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" He asked.  
  
"Just leave..."  
  
"I know I promised you that... But what does that have to do with this?!" He asked.  
  
"Just leave now, Miroku" She said again.  
  
"Alright Sango... But I'd like you to know that I am really confused..." He said, then left.  
  
"The bastard! I hate him!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down... He's probably really pissed at himself now and is going to break it off with the bimbo as we speak..." Kagome said, reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah... Sure..." Sango said bluntly.  
  
A/n: I hope the length of this chapter kinda makes up for me not updating in a while... but i have three new fics to work on currently... and two of them aren't even posted as of now... maybe later today *on could only hope...* anywho... rate reveiw and make sure you read serenity66613's story! its really good and shes a friend of mine! I have a new nick name that i'll probably start going by.... eventually its Mika-san!  
  
~ I be Raven~ 


End file.
